The Cure
by FictionalCharactersAreBetter
Summary: When Myrnin discovers a cure for vampirism, it could mean the destruction of Morganville, or the start of something new? With residients fighting over the cure, could it really be the end of Morganville? Based on The Vampire Diaries plot for The Cure. My best friend gave me the idea, so this goes out to her! Rubbish summary and my first ever fanfiction, but PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. New Creations

Chapter 1

**Myrnin's POV**

I've done it. I've so very nearly done it. Amelie would never approve, but she doesn't have to know, she'd kill me before I even got a chance to explain myself. The liquid started bubbling uncontrollably and large amounts of smoke started pouring out. It was nearly ready. So very nearly ready. Then I would have done it, I would have either created a new life for vampires, or the destruction of the one we already live. The cure for vampirism.

**Monica's POV**

I hate him. It's all his fault. He said he would protect us. He lied, of course he would, he was a bloodsucker, we were stupid to trust him. But it was his fault my brother was dead, his fault my dad was dead, and now my mom's left me with the bloodsuckers. I stare at him across the room with his fake hippy act, he meets my glare and gives me a fake small smile. This was his fake little charade, smiling at humans like he didn't want to rip our throats out. I want him dead. He has ruined everything I have. _Had_. I'm going to ruin him, even if it's the last thing I do. I get up from my table where I sit alone, crumple my paper cup and throw it in the trash, before I drive home, to my empty apartment. Alone.

**Claire's POV**

It was perfect, life, which is weird considering life in Morganville was practically a death trap. I was cuddled up with Shane on the couch, with Eve and Michael on the couch next to us; we were watching one of Shane's zombie movies.

I glance sideways at Eve, she had her eyes closed and was lent against Michael. I wonder how that felt, being in a relationship with someone who didn't have a heartbeat. I can feel Shane against me, warm and breathing steadily. It must be hard for her, knowing they can never really together, never grow old together and watch their grandchildren play together, whilst they sit on the porch holding hands. Cheesy I know, but it's what people hope to have, even if it's not going to happen.

Still, they have each other, and that's what counts.

**Michael's POV**

Eve's asleep, she's warm, her head against my chest. I won't be enough for her, we won't even have a proper life together, well, as normal life you can live in Morganville. The vampire/human relationships aren't too popular here, and people don't exactly approve of our marriage...

I want to be with her, _properly be with her, _as inone day being able to know that we can have kids and all the other stuff normal guys could so easily give her. Normal as in not being a vamp. Not me. I wish there was hope for me, but there isn't. I'm going to stay 18 for the rest of my life, and Eve's going to grow old, right in front of my eyes, and one day I'm going to watch her die.

I don't want her to become a vampire, just for my sake, I want her to be happy, and drinking the life out humans on a daily basis isn't exactly what you'd call a happy life. I just want to be normal, human, but I'm not. I'm a bloodsucker.

**Amelie's POV**

I stare out of the window, my mind wandering to irrelevant things. It's easy to lose control of this town, humans wanting freedom of vampires, vampires wanting to go around biting humans purely for their own entertainment. The rules are here for a reason, to stop vampires and humans from causing too much conflict with one another and to bring what little peace I can to my small town of Morganville. I can't have anything break what little peace I have brought over this small town in the middle of Texas. Because that would be a disaster and I would have to stop that. Immediately.

**Myrnin's POV**

I hold the cure in my hands. I have secured it in a small tube, it is red like blood. Both what turned me into a vampire, and what I need to survive. This could be a reason behind a war, the reason why innocent humans have to die, but nevertheless, it is the cure. The cure that could return a vampire back into a human.

**So, what did you guys think? Tell me what you think! This is my first ever fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's rubbish :)**


	2. Realisation

Chapter 2

**Claire's POV**

Ugh. Too early to be woken up. I groaned, rolling over and buried my head back into my pillow. It was only then I realised I was being awoken by loud, haunting music playing from my phone. _Myrnin._

I reached over to my bed stand where the music was coming from, and took the phone in my hand.

"Seriously Myrnin, so you even know what the time is?" I took a moment to look at the lock screen. "Come one it's like 5 am. I don't want to know what exciting new trick you've taught Bob an -"

"Claire, I need you to come over to the lab, immediately. It's important. And I am well aware of the time thank you very much." He said before putting his phone down.

Ugh. The perks of having a crazy boss, who not only has a pet spider the size of Texas and occasionally stored his brain tissue in plastic containers, but made you get out of bed at 5 in the morning, to see his pet spider jump through a hoop, or whatever Myrnin's idea of important was. I quickly got dressed, and used the bathroom before opening up a portal and stepping through to Myrnin's lab.

"Okay Myrnin, what do you want? Seriously, I could be sleeping right now," I said seeing Myrnin. He was dressed like a stereotypical Miami surfer, who had gone back in time to when Charles II ruled over France. Complete with vampire bunny slippers. Of Course.

He held up a hand, silencing my protest about lack of sleep and held up a small tube filled with something that looked like blood.

"Please tell me you haven't been sampling your own blood..." I begged, remembering the last time he had decided to experiment on himself. Let's just say vampire blood didn't wash out easily...

"No, I remembered what happened last time... But this Claire, this is something that could change the world..." he says, gesturing to the vial of what looked like blood he was holding.

Curious, I walked over to him, and held out my hand. He hesitated before giving me the vial. Weird, it must be really important... I examined the red liquid, it was a dark red, almost black.

"What, is it?..." I enquired, as I slowly tilted the vial sideways.

"It. Is the cure for vampires," he replied.

I frowned. "Myrnin, we already found the cure for vampires, it was Bishop's blood remember?" I slowly wondered if Mynin was really losing it, his current attire obviously suggested so.

"No you silly girl! It's the cure for vampires to return to their original human state!"

I almost dropped the vial. My previous annoyance suddenly replaced by curiosity, shock and horror.

"Wh- Wha- What?..." I asked, my face probably displayed bewilderedness.

Myrnin sighed in annoyance. "Considering you're one of the most intelligent humans I've ever met, I'm actually surprised you don't understand. It's the cure for vampirism. It can return vampires to their original human state."

"But... How? I mean, how does it work? How did you do it? Does it even work on vampires? Does it..." I rambled on. At this point Myrnin had gone over to the tank where Bob and was inspecting his sleeping pet.

"I don't know if it works. I'm not even sure if it _will _work. I'm not even sure how I did it. But I do know that, this..." he says holding up the vial "... will either ruin what everything Morganville stands for, or make it better. So until then I need you Claire to look after this." He says handing me the vial, I hold it tentatively in my hand.

"Me? Why me? Myrnin I can't do this, if Amelie will probably _kill_ me if she finds out I played a apart in this..." I stammered.

"Correction Claire, she probably _will_ kill you if she finds out, but this, this is can change everything. Half of the vampires in this town probably didn't even want to be what they are today; most of them didn't even have a choice. This could change everything for them, this could mean they could have normal lives, travel the world, get married even have a family. Even the human residents of Morganville will be happy, fewer vampires, fewer danger. Everyone's happy."

He saw me hesitate, but he also saw a flicker of change in my face.

"Think of what this could mean for Michael." My head snapped up, he had all my attention. "Michael and Eve could finally be together, without the stares, judgements and harsh words about their relationship. He could be human... Like her."

He had a point; this could change my best friend's lives, for the better.

"Fine," I said, looking up at him.

He smiled. "Good, now you can't tell anyone. Especially not Amelie, she will have my head and most likely yours too." Assuring.

"Fine, don't tell anyone, or our heads will be hanging over her mantelpiece at Founders Square," I promised.

"Good," his face hinted at a smile, "now go home, and make sure no one finds out."

I called out goodbye, as I opened up the portal back to Glass House. Now all I had to do was keep a secret, from my two best friends and my boyfriend. Wasn't going to be easy.


	3. Secrets Are Out

Chapter 3

**Shane's POV**

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and made my way to the bathroom. I saw Claire coming up the stairs.

"Hey," I said yawning. "You're up early." She was already dressed, and she looked as if she's been up for a while.

She smiled at me, "Yeah, Myrnin called, he made me go to the lab early." She made a funny face, and I laughed.

"Is he teaching his spider new tricks again?" I chuckled.

She laughed, "Wish I could say that was true."

I kissed her on the cheek and walked to the bathroom. I used to have a problem with Claire working with Myrnin, I thought he had a thing with her or something. But I trust Claire, and I know she wouldn't keep anything from me. I love her.

**Claire's POV**

I walked into my room, closed the door, and sighed. I was so close to telling Shane the truth about the cure. I took out the small vial of red stuff that was supposedly the cure for vampirism. I had to hide it, hide it in a place so safe, that so no one would find out about it until the time was ready...

Once the cure was 'safely hidden' in a place no one would look, I made my way down stairs to get breakfast. Hell, I was hungry. I walked into the kitchen to find Eve and Michael in the middle of a hug, with Shane telling them to 'get a room' whilst Eve flipped him off, still locked in Michael's embrace.

"Hey Claire Bear, tell your dick of a boyfriend to stop being such a jerk," says Eve.

Shane flipped her off, and I laughed. I took a seat next to Shane, and picked off a piece of bacon of his plate, as I did so Shane licked my fingers trying to get it bacon from me.

"EWW," I squealed, laughing.

I looked at Eve and Michael who were still hugging in front of the fridge.

"So..." I coughed, "Why so... huggy?" I asked, gesturing to them.

"Just felt like it," said Michael over the top of Eve's head. Eve murmured something in response.

I stared at them a while longer, and sighed. The cure would mean so much to them, I sighed, wishing I could tell them the truth.

"What?" questioned Michael.

"Er... Nothing..." I said, wishing I could tell them the truth.

"You're not pregnant or anything, are you?" asked Eve, breaking away from Michael, but kept an arm wrapped around his waist. Shane stopped eating, but had a rasher of bacon hanging out of his mouth; he stared at me, eyes wide.

"No! No! No!" I protested, Eve and Michael sighed in relief; Shane carried on eating, but looked kinda disappointed.

"So what is it? Something's obviously up," said Michael, putting his hands round Eve's shoulders.

God, why did they have to look so adorably cute together?

"Well, I shouldn't be telling you this... but..." I sighed before continuing. "Myrnin thinks he's invented the cure." After seeing the blank expressions on their faces, I explained.

"The cure for vampires to turn back into humans..."

That left the room in complete silence.

**Eve's POV**

What is Claire saying? Michael could be human?

"What?" asked Michael, he seemed as baffled as I was.

"Well, I don't know if it even works or anything, it's what Myrnin called me in early for... Just don't get your hopes up," said Claire looking down, biting her lip.

My phone decided to ring at that precise moment. Ugh. Damn you. I answered it.

"Eve you're late to work, get over here right now." No: hello Eve, how are you this morning? Would you mind ever so much to come into work today? Nope. But that was Oliver he was an asshole.

"I need to go to work, we'll talk about this later," I say kissing Michael on the cheek and then smiled over at Claire, she smiled back.

The cure thing bugged me for the rest of the day, so whilst I mixed milk into coffee beans, my mind was going over the idea of me and Michael having a normal life together. Minus the vampire part.

"Eve go take orders," snapped Oliver. Ugh. I went over and drew a mental picture of staking him with a sliver stake. I smirked.

"Hello there," I looked up to see my gorgeous husband on the other side of the bar.

"Well, my day suddenly got brighter," I say smiling.

"So... What do you think of the whole Cure situation?" he asked me, arms propped up on the bar.

I sighed, "We don't even know if it works yet..." I say, looking down.

"Come on, it's Claire, she'll make it work, she's a genius," he says. "If she can make me human again, it's her."

"Yeah, I just don't want to get my hopes up... It could mean everything could be normal... We could leave Morganville, and you know..." letting my voice trail off.

"I know, I want this as much as you," and he smiled one of his movie star smiles, which made my stomach flutter.

"Come here," he said, leaning over the counter and kissed me.

"Seriously get a fucking room. I want coffee. I didn't ask for a porn show," said an annoying voice, which belonged to the one and only, bitch that is, Monica Morell.

We broke apart, and I gave her a death glare.

"Don't worry, I'm going, I'll see you later Eve," he said, kissing me on the cheek before leaving.

**Monica's POV**

After I gave freak show my order, I went over what I just heard. Little Claire Danvers had created something that could turn vampires into humans, with her freak of a brain. Bet Oliver wouldn't like being a helpless little human... Better still, I bet he wouldn't like being drained of blood...

All I had to do was get the cure of little Claire, and then me and Oliver would be even...

**Monica knows about the cure, that can't be good right? Thanks for reading and review to tell me what you thought of it! :)**


	4. Threats

Chapter 4

**Monica's POV**

I sat at a table at Common Grounds sipping a cappuccino, waiting for little Claire to walk in through those doors after college.

It wasn't long before she walked in. Backpack slung over one shoulder and Converses padding along the wooden floor. I waited for her to order her drink from freak show, and as she was walking out, I struck.

"Claire," I called, as she was walking out. She turned around to look who had just called her, her eyes scanned the room, I waved at her as her eyes passed me. Her eyes narrowed as she saw me wave at her. I smiled. She walked over and stood behind the chair opposite me.

"What do you want Monica?" she asked impatiently.

"Nothing," I said innocently, blinking a couple of times to prove my innocence. "I just wanted to talk..."

"About..." she prompted.

"Well, sit down and maybe I'll tell you..." I trailed off.

She sat down hesitantly, and stared at me with narrowed eyes. I got to the point.

"You have something I want," I began.

"Look," she said, starting to get up. "I get you like Shane, but he doesn't want you, you killed his sister for God's sake. So if this is what this is about I'm going.

"It's not what I want to talk to you about," though personally I couldn't understand why Shane would want pre-school here, instead of a graduate like me.

"Then what do you want Monica?" she asked, getting slightly pissed.

"I know you have it," I said leaning in, after seeing the blank expression on her face I continued. "You have the cure for vampires, the one that can turn them back into humans.

I watched her face go into confusion, and then surprise.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she says grabbing her bag and coffee in another hand, getting ready to go.

I grabbed her arm, my long nails digging into her skinny arm, and brought her down so I could whisper into her ear.

"Don't lie to me you little freak. I know you have it. And I _want _it." I whispered menacingly into her ear.

She shuddered, scared, "Like I said,_ I want it _and you're going to give it to me," I paused before continuing my threat, "or maybe Shane will have to lose someone else in a fire..."

I knew it was low, but I needed to get my point across. I let go of her arm and smiled at her

"I told you I don't know what you're talking about," she said slowly, before rushing out.

I smiled to myself, she's get the picture, and if she didn't, well maybe I'd just have to start a fire again.

**Oliver's POV**

If I had just heard correctly, Claire Danvers had a cure which could turn vampires back into humans.

"Eve," I snapped impatient, as I made a latte, "There are_ customers _waiting. I don't pay you to do nothing, you know."

If Claire had this, so called _'cure' _then it could be the end of vampires.

Something that shouldn't be allowed to happen.

I have to tell Amelie.

And put an end to this.

**Oliver knows now, and he's going to tell Amelie... That can't be good right? Review to tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Full Circle

Chapter 5

**Myrnin's POV**

It wasn't working. Why wasn't it working? Frustrated, I threw the bottle of purple liquid across the room, so there were shards of glass everywhere and the wall was stained purple. I wrote down the failed attempt in my journal. Failed attempt number 78.

I couldn't figure out why I couldn't re-create the formula. I added all the right ingredients, in all the right amounts, but it wasn't the cure and I had no clue why. I sighed and ran my hand through my shoulder length brown hair. Maybe I needed a walk, and some blood. I walked over to my personal blood fridge, took out a AB positive and stuck a crazy straw through the plastic and sucked the bag dry. Maybe I just needed a walk, and some fresh air. No, I was going to recreate the cure, whether it meant I was going to stay down here.

**Claire's POV**

How did Monica know that? There's no way she could have found out from Myrnin, and Eve and Michael would never tell the bitch.

I sighed in frustration as I walked back to Lot Street sipping my mocha. I didn't know what to do about it, if Amelie knew about this, then... Well, the thought of my decaying head on her mantle piece was something I didn't want to think about... I gulped. If Monica knew, then what's to say the rest of the town couldn't find out? If people who hated the guts out of the vampires found out about the cure, and they get the cure, they could re create the cure and turn all the vampires in Morganville back to human. Forcefully. Which would not be good.

**Amelie's POV**

"Myrnin, I'm sure you recall how to use this very lovely portable communication device, so pray so tell, why won't you answer my calls?" I spoke into the telephone.

I sighed. Why must he insist on being so unbelievably unpredictable? I needed to speak to him about the possibility of wiring up the portals to parts of Texas outside of Morganville, perhaps even to other parts of the world. It would be highly convenient, not to mention useful.

He was annoying me now. I wanted to know whether this idea of mine would even be a possibility, before I started getting carried away with the endless possibilities. The thought of escaping into Paris in a matter of moments sent shivers down my spine.

I was impatient now. I decided to pay a visit to Myrnin myself. I opened up the portal to Myrnin's secret lab and stepped though. I walked though to find the lab empty. This was out of the ordinary; it wasn't like Myrnin to just go walk about. Unusual. I shrugged it off, and walked over to the large table in the middle of the room, where various bottles were bubbling away, they were a strange shade of green blue.

I looked over at his notes to see whether I could come up with an explanation for this strange concoction. And there I saw it, printed clearly on top of the page. Cure for Vampirism.

**Amelie knows now! That can't be good right? Can anyone guess her reaction? Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	6. Hiding Under Tables

Chapter 6

**Amelie's POV**

I took a few steps back, startled to see what I saw. I couldn't be possible. How could it be possible? It wasn't natural! But being a vampire wasn't natural. I hesitated before making my way back to the table and peered at the bubbling bottles of multi coloured liquids. How did he even get this idea? I shifted though the pieces of paper to see his neat, elegant script scrawled over the various pieces of paper.

They were covered in scribbles and crossing out, I shifted through more pieces of paper; they were all covered in similar scribbles. I frowned, this was out of character for Myrnin, he was normally so well organised and his ideas were all so well articulated, they weren't pages of scribbling.

I came to a piece of paper that looked like a list, a list of failed attempts. It was up to failed attempt number 129.

I sighed. I knew it was too good to be true. I would have given anything to be human again. Feel the blood pumping in my veins and feel the sunlight on my skin without me burning. I would go back to Paris and live there, I would have lived there with Sam. But Sam was gone, because of my vampire father.

I felt a portal open up behind me and felt Myrnin call my name.

"It's not what you think Amelie!" said Myrnin, as he started to ramble on about how he was innocent.

I held up a hand to silence his endless chatterings.

"Is it possible? Is it possible to create a cure for vampires?" I asked getting to the point.

Myrnin hesitated, as if he was wondering whether to tell me the truth.

"Spit it out, I don't have time for you blabbering," I snapped.

"I did create a cure Amelie. It should work, but I can't recreate it..." he trailed off.

"How can you not recreate it, if you've already done it before?" I asked, one eyebrow raised.

Myrnin started a rambling on about it not working, despite adding exactly the right ingredients in all the right amounts.

I knew it was too good to be true, but he hadn't mentioned anything about the original cure.

"What happened to the original cure?" I ask, ending his ramblings.

Myrnin went quiet.

"Well?" I questioned, becoming impatient.

"I can't tell you Amelie. I can't say until I've worked out how to recreate it," said Myrnin looking down at his rabbit slippers with extended teeth, that supposedly resembled vampires.

I could feel my eyes go red. I was getting angry.

"What do you mean that you can't tell me?" I said, I felt my fangs extend.

"I'm sorry Amelie, I can't..." said Myrnin miserably.

I pushed him against the wall, my fist grabbing hold of the collar of the ridiculous assemble he was wearing and menacingly whispered into his ear, "You _will _give me this cure, or I _will _turn this place upside down, whilst I look for it."

He didn't answer. I began my search.

**Captain Obvious POV**

"So is it true then?" I asked one of the spies who was sitting opposite me. I was sitting at my desk, my legs propped up on the desk.

"Yes sir. I heard it with my own ears," replied the boy at my desk.

"And who has this cure?" I asked him.

"Claire. Claire Danvers," he said. The name rang a bell; she was a vamp lover, lived with that Glass vamp.

"Lives in Glass House doesn't she?" I asked.

"Yes sir, with Shane Collins and Eve and Michael Glass," he informed me.

"We need to get if off her," I said almost to myself. "We need to do whatever it takes."

**Myrnin's POV**

She was on a scary vampire rampage. She was ripping apart my laboratory looking for a cure that wasn't here; I wasn't going to tell her that though.

I was crouched under the table with Bob in my hands. I stroked his soft fur, whispering into his small spider ears that the mean lady will be gone soon. I heard a loud smash. I winced. That would be Bob's tank.

_Damn _I thought. I had _just _installed a new air conditioning device into Bob's tank, all gone now. Bob was trying to get away from all the noise, by trying to scuttle away. I knew how he felt.

**Aw, poor Myrnin :( But now Captain Obvious knows about the cure, and he wants it from Claire. Please review to tell me what you thought, and what you guys think is going to happen next!**


	7. Visitors and Kidnappers

Chapter 7

**Claire's POV**

I moaned. Shane's hands roamed underneath my t-shirt, as I knotted my hands in his hair, pressing our mouths closer together.

Michael and Eve were at work, and I had the day off, so we had the place to ourselves. Nice.

The doorbell interrupted our happy moment. Shane shook his head slightly, silently telling me to ignore it. But when the door bell rang for the second time, I sighed got off him. His mouth pouted, silently cursing whoever was at the door. I quietly laughed, he looked adorable.

I straightened my top and buttoned the top of my jeans, before I opened the latch on the door.

Amelie stood at the door. She was under the shade of the porch so the bright Texan sun wouldn't burn her, with her bodyguards both holding huge umbrellas just in case.

"Hello, young Claire," she said, her voice was formal and had emotionless . The two vampire bodyguards that stood closely behind her were twice the size of her. It wasn't at all intimidating. Note the sarcasm.

"Er... Hi?" I said. It came out more like a question, surprised at her sudden appearance. Amelie doesn't normally just pop around for a quick chat.

"So... What can I do for you?" I ask, looking down at my feet, suddenly feeling awkward.

I wondered what she wanted... If it was what I hoped it wasn't, then I was in some deep shit. I gulped at the thought of my head hanging above her mantle piece.

"I know you have it Claire," she held out a hand before I could start my false protests that told her I didn't know what she was talking about.

"You know very well what I'm talking about, so don't pretend like you don't. I want it by the end of the week at the latest." And with that she walked off, her bodyguards following behind her, both holding their large umbrellas. I watched her reach her car, with windows so heavily tinted that they would be illegal for anyone that was human.

But before she sat in the car, she stood staring at me, with a bodyguard protecting her from the sun with the open umbrella.

"I mean it Claire," she said menacingly. "If I don't get this cure by the end of the week, there will, and I guarantee you, _will _be trouble you don't want yourself to get into." She got into her car with her bodyguard, and drove away quickly.

I stepped back into the Glass House and closed the door, after a moment to think about it, I put the latch on. Because that would keep away all the scary vampires. I sighed and lightly hit my head against the front door. I was in trouble now.

I felt big strong hands hold my waist from behind and a soft warm mouth against the crook of my neck.

"Everything okay?" Shane whispered into my neck.

"Asides from the scary vampire Founder threatening me for the cure, everything's just hunky dory," I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I hadn't told anyone about Monica threatening me, she would probably forget about the next time she sees some jock that takes more steroids than a druggie, that she found 'attractive'.

I felt Shane stiffen from behind me.

"She _threatened _you?" he asked, sounding pissed and angry.

I turned around to face him.

He sighed, "Look Claire, I know this cure is probably a massive breakthrough for the vamps, but you shouldn't have to go through this for them. They don't _own_ you," he says looking into my eyes.

I look into his eyes, I see so much love. Love for me. I knew Shane would protect me from anything, but this? This is such a... a... I didn't know what this was to be honest, but it was pretty massive.

I leant into him, feeling secure. He wound his arms around me and I knew I could trust him, but this was something I had to do alone.

"I'm hungry," said Shane.

I laugh at him, "Way to spoil a romantic moment... again..."

I felt Shane chuckle against me, he led me away to the kitchen where I helped him chilli, minus the oh-my-god sauce.

Whilst I was chopping onions and Shane frying various ingredients, there was another knock on the door. _Great._

I left the onion I was chopping half diced and went to open the door.

Once opened it revealed the one and only bitch whore, that is, Monica Morell. _Yay. _

As soon as I saw her, I was about to shut the door right back in her face, but she stuck her foot at the door to stop me.

"Come on now Claire, I don't bite," she said pouting her lower lip.

I glared at her.

"So you know what I want, and I expect to get it," she said, giving me a mocking smile.

I didn't answer; it didn't put her off though.

"I _will _get this Claire," she says, closing the space between us, trying to intimidate me. She sighed. "You have until the end of the week, before things start going off in flames..."

And that's when I shut the door in her face.

I walked back into the kitchen and began chopping onions.

Shane looked at me from the frying pan. I stared at the diced pieces of onions.

"So who was at the door?" asked Shane hesitantly, sensing I was slightly pissed.

I stopped chopping and looked up at him, "Ugh, just Monica, she's pissing me off. She wants the answers to the chemistry finals next month."

I wasn't going to tell Shane the truth, he'd only worry, and I don't even know what I was supposed to do with it yet. Obviously I wanted to give it to Michael, I mean he was one of my best friends, and I wanted him and Eve to be happy. Giving it to Amelie would be the right thing to do, the _responsible, _thing to do. I didn't even know why Monica of all people wanted it, but if must be a pretty good reason, if she was _threatening _me.

If Myrnin just worked out how to re-create it, then it would all be okay. I just hope he could.

"If she's harassing you, give her the wrong answers... or I'll happily sort her out for you..." his voice sounding hopeful, at the second one.

"Thanks, but no thanks," I said smiling, tip toeing to kiss him on the cheek.

After finishing cooking, without any further doorbell ringing, we sat down in front of the TV to eat our bowls of chilli.

About half way through my first bowl of chilli, with Shane already close to finishing his second, the doorbell rang. _Again_.

I sighed as I got up to answer it, "Well, we're popular today," says Shane, going onto his third bowl.

I opened it either expecting Amelie or Monica again, but instead it revealed a guy who looked about 20, with dark brown hair.

"Er... Can I help you?" I asked the guy. He looked kinda nervous.

"Claire Danvers?" he asked, his voice questioning.

"Yeah," I said, stepping forward, curious as to what he wanted. Maybe something had happened...

The guy stepped closer to me and grabbed me by my arm and pressed a cloth, which smelled weird, to my nose before I could even acknowledge what was happening.

And that's when I blanked out.

**Extra long chapter for you guys! Claire's kidnapped :O But by who?... Amelie got some vamps to do her dirty work? Monica got one of her boy toys to kidnap Claire? Or was it someone completely different?...**

**Please review, I haven't had many reviews :( So please review and tell me what you think, it's much appreciated!**


	8. Hand it Over

Chapter 8

**Claire's POV**

I woke up groggy, my head started spinning as soon as lifted it up from the bent position I was in. I tried to rub my eyes awake, but my hands were tied behind a wooden chair I was sitting in. I frowned, I don't remember sitting in a chair... And why were my hands tied? I tried to get them free but the roughness of the rope scraped the skin of my wrist. How did I get here?

The last thing I remember was opening the front door... Oh god, I'd been kidnapped. This could _not _be happening. I let out a frustrated sigh. All this over a cure, a cure which probably didn't even work. It wasn't even proven it could work for crying out loud! But who had kidnapped me? Monica and Amelie were the only other people who knew about it, and they both had wanted it by the end of the week. But perhaps one of them had lied... I know Amelie saw the cure as a threat. A threat that would destroy Morganville, but to kidnap me? It wasn't like her... And Monica definitely didn't have enough brain cells in her little head to pull of something like this. Threaten someone? Sure. Intimidate someone? Easy. Attempted murder? Something she did on a daily basis. But to knock someone out and kidnap them? Wasn't on the list of things she could do.

I looked upwards to get a look at my surroundings. The room was windowless, and dark, _very _dark. I squinted to try to see something that could give me a clue as to where I was, but it was too dark. If I squinted hard enough I think I could make out the outline of someone across the room. I didn't know whether it was my mind making tricks on me, or whether it was real. I wasn't too sure, but I think I was in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town. Perfect location choice for a kidnapping. And easy to dispose of the body afterwards.

I heard a door slam across the room. It was a thundering sound; I could feel the vibrations travel across the floor. I squinted to see who my kidnapper was. They were talking to someone at the door, before they made their way to me.

A dark suit came into view. A gold earring glimmered from their earlobe.

Oliver.

**Shane's POV**

Claire had disappeared after she had gone to answer the door. I went to check on her after she wasn't back after two minutes, and I found the door wide open with no one there. She had left her phone here, so there was no way I could call her.

My stomach was tied in knots. I was sick with worry. I mean she could be taken by _anyone, _and living in a town where the population was mostly bloodsuckers, didn't really assure me. After panicking for a while, I finally called Michael and Eve and explained our current... predicament. They both left work straight away.

We sat on the sofa wondering what to do.

"We need to call Amelie, she'll know what to do," said Michael.

"She's probably the one who kidnapped her in the first place," I snapped. I didn't mean to be rude, but I was pissed off that my girlfriend got kidnapped.

At that moment the landline started ringing. I reached over and picked up the cordless phone on the table and pressed the answer button.

"Claire?" I asked, sounding hopeful.

"Not exactly..." said a voice on the other end. It was cold male voice.

Eve gestured for me to put it on loudspeaker. I did, and then asked who it was. It actually included a lot more swearing, than talk and threats that if he hurt her, I'd go stake him.

He chuckled before answering, but answered before I could go on another swearing rant. "Don't worry children, it's only Oliver." I could feel him smiling as he said it; it sent a shiver down my spine.

"But speaking of Claire, she does want to talk to you... Go on Claire, you have been begging for Shane to come save you for quite some time now," his voice came through the phone.

The sound of Claire's name sent my heart racing.

"It seems like Claire's gone all shy all of a sudden. Let's see if we can bring back her confidence..."

My heart went from racing to beating very slowly.

Claire's screams suddenly filled the room. Loud screams. Screams that were filled with pain.

My heart went from beating slowly to shattering.

"Beg little Claire. Beg until your friends bring me the cure," Oliver's voice whispered through the line.

My hand crushed around the phone. Michael gently took the phone from my hands.

"Shane listen to me," Claire was crying, but she was trying not to cry. "It's upstairs. The cure is upstairs in my room. At the back of my second drawer."

"But that's your..." I began.

"Yes, I know what it is," she snapped. "I need you to get it and bring it to the warehouses on the edge of town..." her voice was cut off.

"You heard the girl. You have half an hour. You bring the cure. You get the girl."

The phone went dead.

"Guess we have no choice..." said Eve, biting her nails. "We need to get CB back." Michael put his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest.

This cure meant so much for her. It meant her and Michael could be together minus the limitations being a vampire brought.

I stood up and went upstairs to Claire's room, and hesitated before opening her underwear drawer. I guess it was a good place to hide things, I mean no one would go explore in there because of the consequences of your angry girlfriend.

I did get distracted, just a bit, and I would have happily spent some more time exploring the contents of my girlfriend's underwear drawer, except she was kidnapped by vampires and if I didn't give them this damn cure, I would be discovering the contents of this drawer alone.

I reached the back of the drawer and my hand brushed over something that didn't feel like silky fabric. My fingers closed around a tube, I pulled it out from the back of the drawer. I pulled out a lacy red bra by its strap as I did so. I forced myself to put it back and take out the tube by itself.

This was it. This was what so many people were fighting over. It was red and looked like blood. I had the cure for vampires in my hands.

**Things are finally starting to get interesting! More action will be in the next few chapters.**

**Thanks for reading, and review to let me know what you think and what you think is going to happen next :)**


	9. Knock Out

Chapter 9

**Myrnin's POV**

I couldn't do it. I couldn't re-create the cure no matter how many times I tried. I gently hit my head against the wooden surface of the work table and breathed in a sigh in frustration. I had to tell Claire, with Amelie wanting the cure and prepared to do all it takes to get it, Claire was in danger. Serious danger.

After checking on Bob, who was eating a platter of flies, blissfully unaware of what was going around him; I opened up a portal which took me to Claire's home. I stepped out of the portal to find myself in the downstairs landing.

"CLAIREEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I called, loud enough to get people's attention yet not so loud to burst the human's ear drums.

"Jesus Myrnin, could you scream any louder?" asked Eve, walking into the landing to greet me. She was Claire's closest female acquaintance, but her dress choice often scared me and her shoes looked big enough to trample dear Bob to death.

"What do you want?" she asked assessing my current attire, just as I was with hers. She raised her eyebrows, but decided not to comment.

"I need to speak to Claire," I announced, standing up straighter.

She sighed, "Of course you do," she sighed again. "Well, you should probably come and sit down," she gestured me to follow her.

I followed her into a rather messy living area. Michael Glass was sitting in an armchair and Shane, Claire's boyfriend, was sitting on the couch, holding... Was that the cure?

I felt my eyes go red. How did he have it? I gave it to Claire, trusting her, and yet she passes around to all her friends like it was a shiny new toy.

The boy looked up, seeing both my angry face and red eyes. His eyes went wide and gently put down the cure on the coffee table in front of us. I snarled and grabbed it, caressing it in my hand. I looked back up at him; ready to rip out his throat.

The Glass vampire grabbed me by the neck of my shirt and threw me onto the wall; I heard a faint crack as my body made contact with the wall. Something fell down with a thump beside me and then a shattering of glass.

I felt the red fade from my eyes and looked up. Michael was staring down at me with Eve standing close behind him. Shane was still seated at the couch, but was looking at me with alarm on his face. I snarled at him. Michael grabbed me up again by the collar of my shirt so he was looking menacingly in my face.

"If you're going to cause trouble, then I'm going to throw you out of the window," he threatened.

"I won't," I said, not letting my eyes leave his. He abruptly let me go again, causing me to land on the floor again.

I looked down at my hand, still to see the sure was safely intact. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I need to see Claire," I said again.

They all exchanged looks, whether they were debating to tell me something.

"Well?" I asked.

They explained their current predicament to me. It proved to be a bit of the dilemma.

"So if we don't give the cure to Oliver, then Claire's going to suffer the consequences..." Eve explained.

"But Oliver's going to destroy it!" I protested. "I can't give it to him!" I knew I was behaving like a child, but I couldn't give it to Oliver. I just couldn't. It was all wrong, like eating a hamburger without any meat in it.

"But if we don't then Claire's going to get hurt. We've only got fifteen minutes left," Michael said, trying to reason with me.

I sighed. He had a point and I couldn't let Claire get hurt. "We better get a move on then," I said getting up from the floor and brushing the remains of the vase off me.

"I'm not getting in the car with bipolar man." No guesses as to who said that.

**Captain Obvious POV**

Blood ran down the side of my face. I straightened up from my slumped position in the passenger's seat. I looked to my right where Tom was face down on the steering wheel. Blood dripped from his face, covering the floor of the car. I didn't think he was breathing.

My mind was fuzzy with the events before the crash, and the last thing I remember was the windshield breaking and glass shattering into my eyes. I groaned, this would affect my timing.

_The girl. _My mind suddenly remembered the girl who we had kidnapped. I looked behind the wire, separating the driver from the space behind. The door was wide open and the girl was gone. _Fuck._

She was the only one with the cure and without her; we had no way of getting it, duplicating it and forcing every vampire in this town to turn human.

I opened the passenger door; it creaked as I did so. Stepping out of the car, I realised how close we were to getting to the warehouses.

I wasn't too sure what I was going to do now. I slumped against the side of the van and just gave up.

**Claire's POV**

My screams echoed the empty warehouse.

They had let me out of the chair and the handcuffs. I guess they figured I wasn't going to escape any time soon. I was withering around on the floor, clutching my head praying for the pain to go away.

Oliver, the bastard, had invented some kind of new serum that made me feel like my internal organs were being ripped to shreds. My head was the worst. I wanted the pain to go away. Tears stained my face.

Why were they taking so long? Just give Oliver this damn cure and let me go.

I started screaming all over again. Thinking _hurt. _I grabbed a fistful of my hair and started to bang it against the cold warehouse floor. Even death seemed like a better option right now, than suffer the pain I was enduring.

**Shane's POV**

Nobody listened to my opinion about getting into the car with Myrnin. I glared out of the window the entire car journey. Eve decided to make small talk, and now Myrnin was blabbering nonstop about his spider Bob.

By the time we got out of the car, Myrnin was on the topic of the spider's medical conditions. Even though his spider has never been involved in an accident, he was still debating on the concept of pet insurance. I shut the car door with more force than necessary.

"We have 7 minutes 36 seconds left... 35 seconds... 34 seconds..." Myrnin said counting the seconds on his watch.

"We get the picture," I told him. It didn't stop him though.

"OLIVERRRRRRRRR!" Oh great, he was shouting again. "WE HAVE THE CURE! COME AND GET IT!"

"Shut _up _Myrnin," Eve hissed. "You don't know which evil vampires are lurking."

Myrnin made a locking of the lips motion, even throwing the key away. Again it didn't stop him from continuing.

I sighed. This was all Myrnin's fault. If he hadn't given this damn cure to Claire, then she wouldn't have been kidnapped in the first place and none of this shit would be happening. I glared into mid air.

"Me and Eve are going to find Oliver," said Michael taking Eve's hand and leading her away.

They had gone before I had begun my protesting. Myrnin was too engrossed in counting the seconds we had left in the half an hour on his watch. I sighed and lent back against the car, closing my eyes.

My head hit the floor and I didn't open my eyes.

**Sorry for not updating! I know I'm really evil for making you guys wait to see what happens...**

**So it was Captain Obvious who kidnapped Claire, but it was Oliver who kidnapped her during the kidnap...**

**And with Shane currently unconscious, who's going to protect Myrnin and more importantly the cure, from whatever knocked out Shane out...?**

**Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**


	10. No More Vamps

Chapter 10

**Oliver's POV**

I heard my name being shouted repeatedly in annoying high pitched screams, Myrnin's ridiculous shouting was enough to wake up the dead.

I looked over my shoulder to see Claire twitching around in pain on the floor, clutching the head. I felt a pang of sympathy for the girl. She was so young yet so curious, if she had just kept her little nose out of everybody's business, then she wouldn't be in this mess. She wouldn't be going anywhere soon.

"Keep her secure," I told the guard at the door before leaving the warehouse.

This part of the town was considerably darker than the rest. The tall buildings and shelters prevented most of the sunlight from hitting the floor, so the air was slightly cooler and being outside was just barely uncomfortable.

I spotted Eve and Michael looking into blackened windows, obviously in search for me. I quietly walked towards them.

"I believe you have the cure," I asked them from behind.

They turned around to look me in the eye, Michael wrapped arm protectively around his wife's waist. I silently chuckled, he thought that tiny gesture would somewhat protect her from myself from ripping out her throat.

"Myrnin has it, he's just over there," said Eve.

"You had better show me the way then," I replied.

I followed them in silence where a hearse was parked in the shadows. There were two bodies lying on the floor.

Eve muttered something before herself and Michael ran over. I followed behind more cautious. Myrnin lay on the floor, wearing some ridiculous attire, the bottom half his body was in the shade of the hearse whilst the top half was slowly burning away from the small amount of sun that hit his face. A giant wooden stake was sticking out of his chest. I moved him out of the sun into the shade the hearse gave; I positioned him into a sitting position and removed the stake from his chest.

His body jolted as if he had been electrocuted and his eyes grew wide. He began frantically searching his pockets and then the floor, despite his hands slowly smoking from where the sunlight touched him. He didn't even thank me for saving his life _ungrateful moron._

"Myrnin, what are you looking for?" I asked, bored of his strange behaviour. I wanted the cure and I wanted to destroy it.

Myrnin looked up at me and stopped searching, before sitting cross legged on the shaded area of the floor. "The cure. Somebody staked me and took it..."

I snarled at him. How could he let this happen?! If this cure got into the wrong hands, then vampires could be turned back into human involuntary. Something which shouldn't be allowed to happen.

"What's happened?" Michael asked from the shade.

Eve had Shane's head in her lap, from the bewildered expression on his face he didn't look like he could contribute as to who took the cure.

"Someone's taken the cure," Myrnin said miserably.

"And this idiot let them," I snapped.

"Well that's not good..." Eve said, voice trailing off.

**Captain Obvious POV**

I ran. I just ran. I looked behind me so see whether any bloodsucker was following me. The trail behind me was clear. My right leg was sprained, causing me to run lopsided, also slowing me down.

I clutched the cure in my left hand. This was it. This was what would turn Morganville into a vampire free zone. The bloodsuckers wouldn't even be able to complain, instead they would praise me. Thank me even; I would have given them a life free of vampirism.

Blood was still running down the side of my face, my hair became sticky with blood and my hair became plastered to my face. I was so nearly there. I used all my possible strength to sprint down the last street before tripping down the stairs that led to the headquarters. I began banging violently on the door, praying that someone was here.

Alice opened the door an inch, so the chain was still attached to the door. Her face was full of suspicion, but after seeing my bloodied bruised face, she unlocked the door and opened her mouth to question my injuries.

"I have it..." I gasped out. Her face was now filled with surprise.

I held out the cure to her, begging her to take it before I blanked out.

**_Later that day_**

My head hurt. It was wrapped up tightly in a bandage and my ankle had an ice pack wrapped around it.

"So you finally decided to wake up then?" said Alice walking into the room and sitting beside me on the bed. "They're working on how to duplicate it downstairs, they say it should be done soon... they've been at it since you came back and..."

Her blabbering no longer interested me. I was going to get what I've been yearning for so long. A town free of vampires. And I was so close.

**Captain Obvious has the cure and is close to making more... Can't be good right?**

**And will Oliver let Claire go now he knows she doesn't know where the cure is? Or will he keep her hostage until he gets it?**

**Review and let me know what you think :)**


	11. False Interpretation

Chapter 11

**Michael's POV**

So that was it. We had no idea who had taken the cure or knocked out Shane and staked Myrnin, and no cure. But I knew it was too good to be true, Eve and I would just have live a life of being together, without actually being together. We were in a married relationship, but we couldn't be together in the same way as if I was human. We couldn't have kids, heck; we couldn't even have sex without me trying the drain the blood out of her.

I stared miserably through the window of the hearse, Morganville. I grew up in this town, I didn't know anything else asides from this miserable little town in East Texas, that was also controlled by vampires. That's it; I could never be human again, I would have to stay a bloodsucker until someone staked me. It wasn't fair on Eve either, I couldn't give her a normal life, instead she would have to turn into a bloodsucker, it was the only we could be together longer than Eve managed to live. Tragic as well as harsh, I know.

I got out of the car as Eve rolled up in front of the house. Shane gently carried Claire from the backseat of the car. She had tear stains running down her face and her hair was a mess, worse than a really bad bed head. But what worried everyone were the deep red scratches that ran down her arms and her neck. Shane had checked for fang bites, and said she was clear, but didn't explain Claire's current state. She had been asleep on Shane's shoulder for the whole car ride, with his arms around her holding her close.

We weren't sure what Claire had been through, but by the looks of it, it had been pretty traumatic.

**Captain Obvious POV**

I threw another glass object across the room, hoping it would suppress my anger. It didn't.

All I wanted is a town, a town free of vampires. Was that so much to ask? Was it? I heard the sound of glass shattering on the far side of the room as I threw something else.

I was shaking with anger. Was it so hard to re-create this damn cure? We had some of the best geniuses in the whole town, and how could they not possibly re-create it? How the actual _fuck _could they not re-create it?

Unless it was a fake. Unless this was a fake cure. Yes, that was it. This so called cure was a fake! It didn't work, that's why they couldn't re-create it! Yes! But that leaves me back on square one, back where it all started. I was going to create a cure for vampires to turn back into humans.

But firstly I was going to make the person who led me on this so called wild goose pay.

**Claire's POV**

I felt strong arms wrapped around me and my face lay on his strong muscular chest. His finger traced softly across my cheek bone and then I felt him kiss the top of my head. I breathed in Shane's scent, happy to be away from the pain, the pain that hurt so bad. I wrapped myself around Shane, vowing never to let go of him, burying my face in the crook of his neck and let the tears fall one at a time.

Shane's hand gently stroked the length of my back, he didn't say anything, he was giving me space. The pain had gone away now, but it still lingered. It was like a slow creep along everywhere in my body, occasionally touching me in places causing me to shudder or spasm against him. Shane would murmur things in my ear, telling me everything would be okay and it would go away soon.

It eventually went away, it wasn't for a while and I could feel Shane's muscles rigid against me.

"Shane," I murmured, so quiet I wasn't sure he heard me. It was the first actual thing I had said to him since I had woke up.

"Yeah baby?" his arms tightened around me, I buried myself closer to him.

"Thank you for taking me away," I felt my eyes get heavy, the pain had taken a lot out of me and now I was finally free of the pain.

His response came back to me muffled; I was already asleep against him.

**Oliver's POV**

Claire no longer had any use to me, the cure was gone and I didn't see the point of making her suffer any longer. I had let her go, whether that was a stupid decision, I didn't know. The worst she could do was to go tattle to Amelie, but what could Amelie do? Fine me? Amelie didn't scare me. Amelie had grown weak, the emotional attachment she had formed with some of the human residents in this town was ridiculous and it made her soft and vulnerable. Nobody respected her like the way they used to, she treated humans as equals despite how much strength, power and knowledge we had over them. Idiocy had clearly taken over.

"Hey, you're not allowed in there..."

The door suddenly opened wide, revealing one of my little spies and the current Captain Obvious, the human's so called saviour from vampires, but once he died, there would soon be another. I gestured that my spy let him go and he stumbled into my office. He slammed his fist down revealing... it couldn't be... no, it was. The cure.

"Thank you for your so called _cure_..."

What on earth was he talking about?

"But you see Oliver, I'm too clever for your little_ plan..."_

What little plan?

"I know this is a fake..."

It was a fake?

"But I'm going to make my own..."

Are you now?

"And then I'm going cure this town of this ridden vampire curse!"

And with that he turned around and left. I stared down at the cure in front of me. I allowed a small smile from myself. Idiocy had clearly spread around town.

**Oliver has the cure... But what will he do with it...?**

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	12. Embrace Humanity

**Sorry for not updating in ages, but this chapter is extra long to make up for it (hopefully!) But this is going to be the last chapter in this fanfic, so enjoy! :)**

Chapter 12

**Oliver's POV**

I stared at the red blood liquid run down its small container. This was it. The thing so many people had been fighting over and I held it all in my hands. I sighed and flipped the tube upside down watching it stain the container red again, it should be destroyed, but it could bring someone so much happiness, someone I held so close to my heart. But she didn't have the same feelings I had for her, as she had for me. Her heart already belonged to somebody else, even though that particular vampire was dead, it didn't stop her from having feelings for him. Unrequited love was such a shame.

I looked through the cold dark Morganville night, the lights from the distance lighting up the night. She would still be awake at this time, and now was my chance, if I didn't do it now, I never would. I quickly got out of the car, feeling the closing of it echo in the distance. I looked up the moon in the sky, it had not changed in over five hundred years, it was still the same moon I gazed at during the wars, the same moon I had gazed upon whilst making most decisions in my life and it would be the same moon I would look at whilst making this one. I just hope it was the right one.

I tried not to think of anything in particular as I made my way to Amelie's office, and before I knew it I was standing at the door hesitating whether to knock on the door and take a step in.

"Come in Oliver," she called through the closed door. Of course being a vampire she would be able to sense my presence and scent.

She didn't look up from the papers on her desk as I entered her office. She made a motion for me to sit down, which I did. I took a look around the room, the bookshelves stacked with books from before even my time. The fire place was burning wood at a steady pace, which gave the room a warm rise in temperature.

"What do you want Oliver?" she asked, her cold blue eyes assessing me. I hadn't realised she had been carefully watching me from the moment I sat down.

I put my closed fist onto her table and when I took it back, the cure was glowing red from the heat of the burning wood. I watched her expression grow from curiosity to surprise and then to genuine shock. She hesitantly traced a finger over the tube, her finger was lightly shaking. With fear? Curiosity? Who knew what was going on in that head of hers...

"Oliver..." she asked, looking up, her voice slightly shaking and her eyes burning with a mixture of fear and curiosity. "What is this...?" she almost pleaded at me.

"It's what people have been fighting over. What so many people yearn to be. It could be the answer to all of somebody's problems, and I want you to have it. You can take it and be away from all of this, you could get away from all the problems this town faces, you could reverse what your father forced you to become and you would be free." I looked up at her face which was now torn between the decision of taking this cure or remaining in her current power.

I left her pondering on the choice. I didn't think she acknowledged me leaving the room; she was too caught up in the last ten minutes. I smiled to myself as I closed the door, I knew her decision, she would take the cure and escape back to Europe, leaving Morganville without a leader and exposed to the outside world. That's where I stepped in, once she left Morganville, I would take over Morganville. I would become Founder and I shall control this petty town full of vampires, I would be in full control. And all I needed was Amelie gone.

**Amelie's POV**

It practically glowed at me, like a sign I should just swallow the contents of the tube before I could regret it and suffer the consequences. The more I looked at, the greater the temptation grew, but I couldn't take it. My chance of happiness was gone, Sam was gone. He wasn't going to be coming back; he would remain dead under the earth. Escaping now and leaving all my problems behind wouldn't be doing anyone a favour now, we were still suffering the aftermath of the draug and people were still terrified of what was to come, I wouldn't leave my people alone and unprotected against whatever the future had in hold for us. I would remain in my current state, until I was defeated, fighting for my last breath with a silver stake leaving puncture marks in my chest right above my chest. I would give this cure to someone who deserved it, to someone who had a chance of happiness in their life. I picked up the cure, gently cradling it in the palm of my hand, with the other hand I picked up the telephone on my desk and made the phone call that could change someone's life forever for the better.

**Claire's POV**

The TV was playing a re-run of an American sitcom that had stopped filming about five years ago and I was sat on the couch with a textbook opened up on the page about hypothermal technology in molecular structures on my lap, it was nothing I didn't already know, but we had a pop quiz in college that I needed to ace. The vampire slayings and protecting the town had left a serious dent on my grades. I mindlessly tapped a green highlighter against the corner of the textbook when the phone started ringing. I frowned, no one normally rang us on the house phone, we all had our own mobile phones for that. Since Michael and Eve had gone to the movies and Shane was at work, I slid the textbook of my lap and went over to answer the phone.

"Hello, Glass House," I asked uncertainly into the phone, still uncertain as to who was calling.

"Claire?" Amelie's cold voice came through the speaker. "Is Michael there? I need to speak with him."

"Um, he and Eve have gone out... Can I leave a message?" I asked, it was probably some vampire business.

"No..." she sounded uncertain, as if she didn't know what to say next. "I need you to do me a favour Claire; I need you to come of the Founder's Office and collect something for Michael and make sure he gets it. Can you do that for me Claire?" she asked, her voice was now serious and was filled with sincerity.

"Yeah, of course. I'll be there as soon as I can," I told her confused as to what this mystery package was, whatever it was it must be pretty big.

**Oliver's POV**

I wanted to make sure she took this cure and left town as soon as possible. I was hidden in the shadows of some nearby trees, so I could still see what was happening in my surroundings as well as keeping my cover. A small figure appeared into the light of the Founder's Building, I wasn't sure as to whom it was and I wasn't close enough to see whether it was warm blooded, so I just kept my distance. The sooner Amelie took this cure and left the town border the sooner I could start my reign over Morganville. The sooner the better in my opinion too.

**Claire's POV**

I pulled the hood on my jacket down as I entered the Founder's building. I had no idea what was so important to make Amelie make me come all the way here, especially in the dark. I kept looking back to see if I was being followed on the way here, this is what living in Morganville did to you, it made you paranoid and especially after the kidnapping incident, I was more aware of my surroundings than ever.

One of Amelie's guards was awaiting my arrival at the entrance; he made a motion for me to follow him up numerous stairs until we reached Amelie's office. He opened the door without knocking and ushered me in. I felt the door close behind me with a thud; Amelie was looking down at her hands, lost in thought. I didn't know whether she was oblivious to the fact that I was here, I hesitantly took a step forward, contemplating whether I should say something.

"Sit down Claire," she said. She sounded emotionless, but at the same time almost sad. I 'd never seen Amelie like this, whatever she wanted me for must be pretty serious, I mean if she was this wound up about, it had to be something big. I mean this was Amelie we were talking about, she doesn't get worried, she was the Ice Queen! Perfect posture and she always knew what to say, I couldn't ever imagine her getting worked up over anything, whatever this was it was obviously worrying her.

I took a seat in front of her desk, nervously awaiting whatever was to come. She glanced upwards at me and sighed, before sliding her closed fist across her desk. When she released it, a red tube was sat on the desk. _The cure. _It glowed a deep red against the dark mahogany of her desk. I looked up at her, my mouth slightly hanging open. She stared back at me emotionless.

"Give it to Michael. Make sure he gets it and make sure he takes it," she told me, her voice serious. Her eyes not leaving mine. "Now go," her voice cold, the rim of her eyes red. I gulped and quickly made a grab for the cure before nearly running out of the room. I wasn't sure whether I imagined it or not, but I swear I could have heard her sigh before I closed the door behind me.

I looked down at my hand to see the cure in it. It glowed slightly against my hand, I don't know what Amelie did to have gotten it from whoever had stolen it from Myrnin, crap people might have even _died_ over this. Innocent people might have died over something, which might not even work. I closed my eyes, hoping it wasn't all a waste. I held the cure in my hand as I walked out of the Founder's Building, praying that the cure would work and this wasn't all in vain.

I slipped the cure into the pocket of my jacket, under a nearby street light. Now all I had to do was go home and give it to Michael. God, him and Eve would be so happy. It put a smile on my face, just to think about it.

I was pushed against the brick wall, my forehead grazing against its rough surface. Strong arms held me by the sides, restraining me and preventing me from escaping. I fought against the cold iron grip, but it was no use. A cold, sterile voice whispered into my ear.

"Give me the cure little girl," Oliver menacingly whispered into my ear. His iron grip on me tightened.

I was not giving up my best friend's chance of happiness for _Oliver. _I tried to think all the self defence lessons Shane had taught me. I kicked his knees, causing him to buckle behind me. His grip on me didn't let go causing me to stumble backwards, we landed on the floor. His hand clasped my neck before I could even lift my head of the hard concrete floor, the impact made me hit my head harder against the floor. I could feel something warm spread through my hair, _shit. _He was hovering above me.

"I'm serious Claire, give me this cure," his hand tightened around my neck. I choked gasping for breath, his eyes pierced intensely into mine, glowing red.

Then I did something out of pure reflex, something I would possibly regret for the rest of my life. I reached into the pocket of my jacket; I felt the cure brush against my skin. My hand clasped around it, my lungs on fire, trying to get another dose of air.

And then I forced it through his mouth.

I clenched my hand on his jaw, taking him by surprise, his eyes widened, realising what I had done. I used the little strength I had left to keep his mouth closed.

Red liquid dripped through the corner of this mouth.

His eyes rolled back in his head and collapsed back onto the floor beside me.

I had just given the cure to Oliver. He would be _human._

**_..._****So Oliver took the cure... Anyone expecting that?...**

**That is going to be the last chapter, if you guys want a sequel or something, please let me know. Story ideas and a title would be appreciated, if you do want a sequel.**

**Thanks for reading and please review to tell me what you think :)**


	13. SEQUEL

**Hey guys,**

**Just wanted to let you all know that I've written a sequel for The Cure, it's called 'The Transition' so please check it out!**

**Thanks for reading and the reviews, I appreciate it so much! Hope you like the sequel! :)**


End file.
